The Last goodbye?
by TheShieldsPunkx
Summary: It was the toughest decision that he had made, she was left heartbroken, and alone, now years later he's back, like nothings happened, and she has BIG news for him.
1. Chapter 1

_Story Title:_ Is this the last Goodbye?  
><em>Story Genre:<em> Hurt/Comfort/Drama  
><em>Summary: <em>It was the toughest decision that he had made, she was left heartbroken, and alone, now years later he's back, like nothings happened, and she has BIG news for him.  
><em>Featuring:<em> Wade Barrett, Madison, Justin Gabriel, Heath Slater, Alex Riley, Natalya, Rosa, and Maryse.  
><em>Rating:<em> T.  
><em>Disclaimer<em>_:_ I'm in NO Way affiliated with WWE/TNA.  
><em>Notes:<em> This is a up-to-date version of 'Beauty & The Beast' (on my other account) Since I liked the story, I decided to do it up a little and change a few things here and there, so read & review.

_o o o o o o o_

_**Is this the last Goodbye?**__**...**__  
><em>_**Chapter One;**_

It's funny have things can go in a relationship, one minute they were happy and the next they were arguing over the stupidest thing then the next they were making up for the argument, This was how Wade's & Madison's relationship was like, one minute they were the cutest couple everybody loved & wanted to be like them, then the next they were at each other's throats. Their relationship was now as stale like stale bread. It became like this soon after Madison was called up onto the main roster, Madison travelling around while Wade stayed at their house in Tampa made him feel useless, then one day after being alone after a week, Wade had came to a decision, he would put his wrestling career on hold for a few years and move back to the UK to spend more time with his family, he also made the decision that he wanted to go alone.

Madison had come home early, she too had to put her wrestling career on hold now, for the next year & a half, making her homebound, she had found out she was pregnant and decided to keep it. Madison had walked through the door finding two bags of Wade's packed, she thought that he had finally been brought up on the main roster, Madison looked downstairs but she couldn't find him, she went upstairs and once again she couldn't find him, she sat down and 10 minutes later the front door opened, she stood up, and ran to Wade throwing her arms around him

'So, you've finally been called up?' Madison asked him

'I wouldn't say called up' Wade replied

'What?' Madison asked, confused, while Wade walked passed her and ignored her question, going up the stairs 'Wade' Madison yelled up after him

'Just give me time' Wade yelled back at her

'Just give him time?' Madison asked to herself, 'He's had all the time in the world' she thought to herself, she then began to think Wade was leaving her for someone else, after-all he was staying at their home alone, he could go out and pretend to be single if he wanted, which he never did, ever since he had laid eyes on her, he didn't need anyone else.

After Wade went into their bed-room he started to pack yet another bag of clothing, he wanted to kick himself for doing this, but he had made his decision and was sticking to it, he hated himself, she had came back early, he surprised her, he was going to leave her a note for when she came back the next day, but things don't go to according to plan do they? Wade didn't want to leave her, not when she looked good, smelt so good. Wade came down 10 minutes later, with another bag, making Madison want to cry, what if he did meet someone else while she was away.

'Wade what's going on?' Madison asked him, but once again Wade ignored her, he hated himself for it, but wouldn't it be easier if he had ignored her? Madison decided to flick through the channels, she however found herself not crying, she watched as Wade packed the last of his goods into his car, he then came in and closed the door '_Time to face the music_' he thought to himself

'Madison' Wade began to say, as he took her hand, making Madison tear up a little 'Madison babe, Over the past week, I been doing some thinking and I've came to a decision, trust me it wasn't easy to come to it, but I've decided that..' Wade said then paused closing his eyes 'I've decided that I'm leaving, not just you, but also the US, going back to the UK, putting my wrestling career on hold' he continued to say, and Madison's eyes escaped from her tear ducts.

'So you're leaving me?' Madison whispered 'But you can't' she added, as Wade let go of her hand

'Madison I know it's not easy but, it will get easier, I'm sorry but this is what I've decided, this would of had to be the hardest decisions I've had to make in my life, and it's better if I go now' Wade replied now walking out of the door, oh how he wanted to kick himself for doing so, but it had to be done didn't it?

'Wade, there's something I need to tell you' Madison said quickly

'What, that I was going to be called up on the main roster, yeah I know, but I'll be back, and Vince always said that spot is always there for me' Wade replied, taking her hands, and kissing her lips for the very last time, he got into his car, and started the engine

'Madison, I'll always love you' Wade mouthed

'Wade, I NEED to tell you something, it's important' Madison cried, as Wade ignored her cries, he wanted to kick himself, he hated seeing her upset, he hated making her cry. He pulled out of the drive, and waved at her

'I'm pregnant' she whispered to herself.


	2. Chapter 2

_I'm unsure about this chapter, I don't think it's very good, So I'll might change it, but if you guys like it then I guess I won't! This chapter is alot more happier than the 1st chapter! Enjoy (:_

* * *

><p><em>Chapter #2<em>

How that day haunts her so much, but things can change as the years go on, the only thing that didn't change in Madison's life were her friends, her career & her love for her son, Kieran. If it wasn't from the support from her friends and also fellow WWE Divas & Superstars she wouldn't have known what to do.

Now in the present she too along with the other WWE Superstars, she was excited to hear about ECW's replacement show, WWE NXT, she did not know who were going to be the rookie's, however she did know who the Pro's were.

'The time is here' Natalya giggled

'I Know, I'm so excited' Madison replied 'I'm just excited to see new talent on the roster' Madison then added

'Me too' Natalya replied

She was too excited that she didn't hear one of the names being called out. Madison always got excited easily; well soon after she had her son, who she named Kieran, and he was the only creation that she had left of Wade, she threw the others away and decided to move on, he wasn't coming back now was he?

She & Natalya were walking backstage; they had a match up next against Maryse & Rosa, of course the team of Natalya & Madison won, in yet another five minute match. After their celebration they were interviewed backstage only to be attacked by Rosa & Maryse, typical of the two-some to do that, after that segment ended Madison left the backstage interviewing area, and went into the locker-room, had a shower and left, she was on her way to meet her son & Alex Riley, The two became close soon after Wade's departure from the US, Alex hated the fact that she was going to be a single mother, Alex had always Madison to call or send Wade a text about her news, but she never got around to it after-all he wasn't going to come back for years.

Madison was walking backstage minding her own business, listening to her iPod when she bumped into someone

'You always were plugged into you're iPod weren't you?' the guy who she bumped into her said, she looked up, she recognized that voice anywhere, and that tall build too, but it couldn't be could it?

'Wade?' She asked looking up at him

'That's me baby' Wade laughed

'What are you doing here?' Madison asked him

'I'm one of the rookie's on WWE NXT, I thought you would of been told' Wade replied

'No, I wasn't' Madison replied

'There you are missy, come lets go, you know, a certain someone wants to see you' Alex said coming up to them, interrupting them both, then left them

'A certain someone?' Wade asked 'So I take it you're seeing someone' Wade added on

'I wouldn't say that' Madison replied, walking off

'Maddie' Wade yelled after her, but like she did, she ignored him, putting her headphones in once again

But little did Madison know, Wade stilled loved her, he wanted to see if she'd allow him back in her life, but would she allow him too? After all he had hurt her in the worst possible way

Wade was now confused, what if she had met someone else, he couldn't get her back if she was with someone else could he, she did seem alot happier now then she he had ever seen her before, so maybe she had. Wade decided to follow her, and when he did he was shocked, there she was with a little boy & Alex Riley, everything had clicked into place, a certain someone was that little boy, maybe if he had listened to her news on the day he left he would be in Alex's place, he'd be the father of the little boy & most importantly he'd have her

'Momma' Wade heard the little boy say to Madison

'Yeah, Kieran' Madison replied

Kieran? Hadn't Wade hear that name somewhere before? He did, he was sure of it, but he couldn't remember where.

'Who is that Wade guy, is he your friend?' Kieran asked him

'Yeah something like that' Madison replied

'Go on mister get in the car' Alex said to Kieran, opening the car door

'MADDIE' Wade found himself yelling over to her

'I'll be back soon' Madison said to Kieran & Alex, walking over to Wade

'Yeah' Madison asked Wade, when she walked over to him

'You know, is... is... I can't ask you this here' Wade replied

'Sure you can' Madison replied, with a reassuring smile

'Is that little boy my son?' Wade asked, he secretly hoping that Kieran was his son

Madison didn't know what to say, she hadn't told Kieran about his daddy leaving her & the US when she was pregnant, and she had thought Wade had left for good, Madison looked into Wade's eyes, after all this time he deserved to know the truth right?

'Wade, I'm not gonna lie, but no Kieran isn't your son' Madison replied, and she walked back over to Alex. Madison didn't plan to lie to Wade, it was just that they were happy as they were, Kieran was happy that Alex was his daddy figure.

* * *

><p>Sorry for not updating sooner, the weather has been a little bad, so I couldn't connect to the bars Wi-Fi to upload, so here's chapter #2. Hope you enjoy it (:<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter #3;_

Wade was left wondering, was Alex the father of the little boy? He knew for a fact that if Alex was then he wouldn't get Madison back, after all she did seem alot happier, Wade believed Madison. Why? Because during their relationship she never lied to him, she was always truthful to him, but something was telling him that Kieran was his.

'Hey you ready?' Justin asked Wade not getting an answer 'Wade dude, what's up?' Justin then asked, seeing Wade's confused looked

'Yeah, Iam' Wade replied 'Justin can I ask you a question' Wade then asked Justin

'Yeah, sure' Justin asked

'Is Madison with Alex?' Wade asked him

'Hello no' Justin replied

'What about the little boy?' Wade then asked

'If you're asking me if Kieran is Alex's son then no he isn't but I don't know who his father is, rumours said that he's real father left the US a few years ago...' Justin replied before getting cut off by Wade

'... To go spend some time with his family' Wade said, finishing off Justin's reply

'So I take it you heard them to, wonder if they're true' Justin replied

'Yeah, they are true alright' Wade replied

'What do you mean'? Justin asked in confusion

'Because I was the guy that left her' Wade replied

'Wade dude, you're a dad' Justin replied

'Shit, before I left, she said she needed to tell me something, I thought she was going to tell me that I was being brought up onto the main roster' Wade replied 'I wished I listened to her now' Wade added on 'But I asked her before, she told me no he wasn't mine' Wade added on

'Dude, then I don't know, I mean if she was lying to you wouldn't you know?' Justin replied

'Now that you mention it, I could. She looked at me in the eyes just before she told me, but when she told me he wasn't mine she looked away' Wade replied

'Wade, I suggest you talk to her whenever you see her next' Justin replied

'Oh I will' Wade replied

'Come, we're on in a few, let's go' Justin replied changing the conversation

'Yeah' Wade replied, smiling. He now found out Madison was single and was possibly the father of Kieran, he liked the idea of being Kieran's dad, and he always wanted a son who he could play football & follow in his footsteps. Her also thought of ways of capturing Maddie's heart again, after-all Maddie was the love of Wade's life, sure he dated back in the UK, but it didn't feel right, Maddie always had a place in Wade's heart.

* * *

><p><em>Sorry this chapter is short, but I've been MEGA busy as of lately, don't worry I haven't forgotten about this story! More chapters will be on the way soonies! (:<em>


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter #4;_

Maddie was left wondering, should she go and see Wade and tell him the truth, even though he had hurt her in the worst way possible

'Something's on your mind, tell' Alex said to Maddie

'It's nothing' Maddie replied

'You're such a liar' Alex laughed 'It's Wade isn't it'? Alex asked him

'You know me too well' Maddie replied

'I do, don't I?' Alex replied 'Let me guess you're wondering if you should go back to the arena and talk with Wade, am I correct' Alex replied

'You can read me like a book' Maddie replied to Alex, with a smile

'Yeah, I can, listen, if you want to go back there and tell him, it's fine with me, after all he is Kieran's father, I think Kieran would like the fact that Wade's his dad & I'm pretty sure Wade would like to know about Kieran, back in FCW he always talked about settling down with you & starting a family & how he wanted his first born to be a boy' Alex replied

'He did' Maddie asked Alex

'Yeah he did, I think you should tell him' Alex replied

'But what about you huh, you've been in Kieran's life since the beginning, you're like a father to him' Maddie replied

'I know, but what if Kieran finds out when he's older that Wade's his son, he won't be very happy & I'm sure Wade wouldn't be happy either' Alex replied

'You're right there' Maddie replied

'Go back to the arena, and tell him because if you don't missy then I won't talk to you ever again' Alex replied

'I can live with that' Maddie replied as she looked at Alex 'Fine, I'll go' Maddie added as she got the keys and left, 'Remember call me if anything happens alright' she added on as she left

_**At the Arena**_

'Good job Barrett, keep up the good work' Chris Jericho said as they parted ways, as Wade went into his locker room

'Yeah, Barrett good job, keep up the good work' Maddie mocked, as Wade turned around, seeing her in the doorway with her arms crossed

'Maddie' Wade questioned, to make sure he wasn't seeing things

'That's me' Maddie replied

'Come on in' Wade smiled

'I intend to' Maddie said walking into his locker-room

'That's the Maddie I knew, come here' he said holding out his arms for a hug, Maddie went over to him & hugged him back 'Must of been a shock to see me backstage earlier' Wade said as they hugged

'It was quite a shock' Maddie replied 'I thought you weren't coming back' Maddie replied

'Well I had something to come back for didn't I?' Wade replied 'but I wasn't sure how much you'd hate me for leaving you' Wade added

'At first I did, I didn't understand why you left me behind I thought we were getting on great, but then I came home finding you packing your bags' Maddie replied

'I remember that day like it was yesterday, I hate myself for leaving you, and you said you had something to tell me, I didn't even stop to listen, I was a complete & utter dick I should have stayed' Wade replied

'I wished you did because if you did, then your life would have been different, well that's if you wanted to be apart of it' Maddie replied

'If I had known, I would of wanted to be' Wade replied

'That's what I'm here to talk to you about actually' Maddie replied

'It's about the little boy isn't it, he's my son isn't he' Wade asked

* * *

><p><em>Sorry to cut it short but if I'm being totally honest I'm not a big fan of this story like I was when I first wrote it up. Sorry for making you guys wait for this chapter, hopefully the next chapter will be longer.<em>


End file.
